


An Unspoken Attraction

by uncensoredsideblog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Hot men in suits, M/M, Multi, Stucky - Freeform, and lies, boss/employee AU, bucky is kind of a homewrecker, but not really, if cheating bothers you then this is not for you, lots of lies, lots of sneaking around, no metal arm though, peggy is a bit of a bitch, post serum steve, post ws bucky, steve is a troublemaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncensoredsideblog/pseuds/uncensoredsideblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss/Employee AU in which Bucky is a war vet with limited means due to the damage to both his body and mind. </p><p>His good friend Natasha manages to get him a job working for one of the most prestigious men in this century, Steven Rogers.</p><p>Bucky can cope with his boss' mood swings, ridiculous demands and hectic schedule, what he cant handle though is the immense attraction he feels for his boss because everyone knows Steven Rogers has a wife, even if their marriage is only for financial gain, its still a marriage. </p><p>Bucky respects this fact and intends to stay well away but Steve does not.</p><p>ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions and Coffee Orders

**Author's Note:**

> okay so there is infidelity in this fic but if you're uncomfortable with the idea of cheating then pls let me know and it bothers more people than not, I'll change the story around a bit.  
> Also unbeta'd but if anyone would be willing to do that for me then hit me up bc i could use someone to talk ideas with.  
> Another thing I am very british and I say very british things so if theres language in here that doesnt quite fit or isnt common in america then pls let me know
> 
> i know this is probably really OOC for Steve but i really wanted to play around with a different side of him and just explore some darker base emotions, i just feel like theres definitely different dimensions to Steves character and i really like the idea of a troubled, very kind of visceral side to him.
> 
> Also this fic is very bucky central but that will probably vary in certain chapters

_Holy shit on bricks._ That was the first thought that passed through Bucky’s mind when he stared up at the building in front of him. The tower of ceiling to floor glass was intimidating to say the least; people were brimming in and out of the revolving doors dressed in no doubt designer suits and expensive heels.

Bucky looked at his reflection, stopping for a minute to collect himself, he was wearing his finest suit, a present from his aunt a year ago, that was just on the right side of too tight. The light blue shirt he had on was clean, pressed and accompanied by a tie of a similar colour. _Okay,_ he thought to himself, _I can do this._

Straightening his posture, he walked into the doors of Stark Industries and marvelled at the sight. If he thought the outside was intimidating, then the inside must be fucking frightening.

The ground floor was secured off with tense men in yet more suits, people flitting around on the phone in several languages shouting orders, younger people, such as himself, were lagging behind them carrying coffee and folders.

He took a deep breath; this is an opportunity he couldn’t afford to pass up, both literally and figuratively. His army pension will only stretch so far and due to the immense scarring on his left arm, he can’t really do much in the way of work. This job was a godsend, an assistant to one of the co-founders Steven Rogers.

Bucky had seen him before, only in magazines of course, the man was on the front cover of almost everything at one point. He was admittedly attractive, very attractive, standing at around 6 foot and a blonde bombshell with years of success under his belt.

A PA job Bucky could handle and well if his boss is also hot beyond all reason, Bucky wasn’t complaining. He felt a little awkward just standing in the middle of the floor so he took a seat on a nearby sofa and patiently waited for Natasha.

She was the one who set this interview up for him in the first place; she also hooked him up with a relatively cheap apartment so he had a lot to thank her for. He was ripped out of his thoughts by the sight of her now, pushing her red hair behind her ear and swaying her hips, catching the attention of every warm blooded person near her.

She was also very attractive but just definitely not his type, _maybe that’s a criteria for this job_ Bucky thought as he looked at all the other attractive people milling about.

"James stop thinking so hard, you’ll hurt yourself" Natasha spoke reaching to hug him.

Bucky stood up and returned the hug. He laughed softly and rolled his eyes at her "yeah real funny Nat, so I’m a little nervous, this place is kind of… overwhelming."

His anxious tone must’ve revealed how scared he was because Natasha, who hates emotion of any kind, grabbed his hand and soothingly rubbed it whilst leading him to an elevator.

"You know you can leave whenever it gets too much, Steve will understand, he’s served before as well remember"

Bucky smiled at her, hoping it showed how grateful he was, "yeah I know thank you, for everything I mean, I wouldn’t have gotten this far if it wasn’t for you."

They were alone in the elevator which calmed Bucky’s nerves enough that when Natasha left him to go chase after some high profile client, he didn’t feel like jumping off the 12th floor onto concrete.

Looking around the office room, he was again overwhelmed. There were 2 separate desks parallel each other across the room each adorned with an iMac and a telephone; the only difference was that one was completely empty and the other had a coat traipsed over the chair and folders cluttering the desk area.

 _So this guy needs two assistants_ , Bucky thought to himself, _okay he’s probably real busy._ There’s another office deeper into the room, no doors that he can see though, which he assumes is Rogers’.

He took a seat at the empty desk, spinning around on the chair a little, he may be a grown ass man with a shed load of trauma under his belt but spinny chairs were his weakness okay.

Booming laughter caused Bucky to stop mid spin, "Wow you have balls, I didn’t dare take advantage of the chairs until my third day here," a blonde-ish haired man spoke, amusement clear in his voice.

"Hi I’m Clint Barton, I’m Mr Rogers Chief Assistant." Bucky was so mortified by being caught doing something unprofessional on his first day that he didn’t reply, instead just staring at the man.

Prompted by the silence Clint asks if he’s okay and Bucky manages to reply this time.

"So, what’s your name?" Clint says as he sets down two ( _wait two)_ Starbucks cups at his desk.

Because Bucky has no filter and apparently has forgotten how to act around people he decides this would be a great time to rattle off what his mom and even therapists have told him time and time again, "Why do you need two cups? Too much caffeine is bad for your health you know."

Clint laughs again whilst taking off his suit jacket and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up, "Well thanks for the concern darling but it’s for Mr Rogers, well this should actually be your job but you’re new and he’s very particular about his coffee."

 _Oh right, makes sense_ thought Bucky. "His Starbucks order is actually a Blonde Caffe Misto with two pumps of non-fat vanilla syrup, you should memorise that." Clint warns him whilst disappearing to place the coffee cup on Mr Rogers’ desk.

Bucky just nods.

Clint reappears infront of his desk this time, leaning over slightly and a little close for comfort, Clint doesn’t seem fazed and starts a speech that seems to flow on auto pilot, "okay your duties include, appointment making, answering the phones, getting Mr Rogers’ coffee, his lunch and basically anything he wants.

You also pick up his dry cleaning, his packages and on Thursdays, you pick up and drop off his nieces to and from his house, okay? You cannot and I mean absolutely cannot make any mistakes when performing any of these tasks. If you do then it reflects badly on me, it reflects badly on Mr Rogers’ and most importantly it will get you fired, you’ll be lucky if you can land a job at a Dairy Queen after that."

_So much for a simple PA job._

This position was starting to scare Bucky more than when he was lying on the ground for hours on end, sniper rifle in his hands and his eye glued to the scope.

"Whoa, err..yeah I can do all that." Bucky’s declaration seemed to change something in Clint as now the man smirked at him instead.

"Oh my name’s James Buchanan Barnes but you can call me Bucky."

Clint’s approving look trailed up and down his body, "oh pretty and a personality, so far you’ve exceeded expectations."Bucky didn't know how to react to that comment.

Fortunately for him, the phone rang on Bucky’s desk before he could reply; the unexpected sound caused him to jump a little.

Clint rolled his eyes but smiled, he picked it up and simultaneously wrote something down on a post it note with one hand whilst typing something on Bucky’s Mac with the other. "Steven Rogers’ office… no he’s not here right now, can I take a message?"

He placed the phone back down and turned to Bucky. "That’s how you always answer the phone, whether he’s in or not unless these people call," he directed a finger at the computer screen which was an address book full of important sounding names.

Bucky nodded again, he seemed to be doing that a lot but he didn’t exactly know what to say.

Clint, who seemed incredibly amused at everything Bucky did, smirked, stuck the post it note on his forehead and handed him keys to a company car.

"Go to that address and ask for Steven Rogers’ usual, be back in before 1:30 because he gets very angry when his lunch is late."

Bucky scowled, getting up and glancing at the clock, it was 10 minutes past 1 now and this address was about 20 minutes away even if he drove fast.

With his temper quickly rising, Bucky turned to face Clint, who was organising the files on his desk, "look at the time, you’re telling me now? Are you for real?"

Clint just smirked even wider (if that was possible) not taking his eyes off his desk, his voice mocking and lacking any remorse, "well you better get a move on then."

Bucky scoffed and practically ran out of the room but not before he heard Clint laughing (again) and shouting "Welcome to hell sweetheart."


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky discovers some things he really shouldn't have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a filler chapter but i promise plot in the next one i swear  
> ps totally wrote this at 3 am

It’s been two months since Bucky’s been employed by Stark Industries and in the entire two months, he has seen Steven Rogers a total of maybe 5 times and has been criticised each of those times on one thing or the other.

Either Bucky has managed to mess up his lunch orders or his coffee is late or he didn’t relay an important message and one time Rogers called him out on his appearance and yeah okay maybe he didn’t shower and make effort with his hair that morning but still.

He expected the man to be busy because surely the great Steven Rogers didn’t become that successful by procrastinating however he did not expect his boss to be such an asshole.

On one occasion when Bucky was particularly annoyed at him because the man threw a perfectly good salad (that Bucky had to drive halfway across town for) on the floor because it had tomatoes on it, he asked Clint, "Is he always such an asshole or am I just special?"

Clint just laughed. 

During the time Bucky spent there however, he had made good friends with Clint Barton once he had decided that Bucky wasn’t a clusterfuck (Clint’s exact words).

It wasn’t just Bucky that thought it though, he had seen a handful of people literally running out of Rogers’ office in tears and he had heard some things, troubling things.

He was nicknamed Captain by all the staff "because he runs a tight ship, get it?" Clint had explained with far too much amusement in his voice.

It really wasn’t that funny but Bucky laughed politely anyway because he had grown up with a good set of manners.

Scott, one of the technicians _and also a complete closet case_ Bucky thought _because he knows when people are checking him out,_ was more than happy to supply Bucky with stories about his boss.

There were accounts of Rogers’ screaming at people in his employ, making them go on wild goose chases. 

(yeah Bucky knows all about those because Steven Rogers just needed to have pencils from that one craft shop that was 40 fucking minutes away or how about the time Rogers’ craved chocolate from an independent chocolatier that lived in the middle of fucking no where or the time that Bucky had to wait 2 hours in the rain for Starbucks to open because Rogers’ was having an early morning and flat out refused to let Bucky in the office unless he had coffee.)

So yeah, one could say Bucky was familiar with outrageous demands.

The rumours that interested Bucky the most though were the ones that concerned his wife; there was speculation to why she has hardly ever attended any of the company events or how she always insists on leaving messages with his assistants instead of speaking to the man directly.

Apparently one time they had to close down the entire floor because Rogers’ and his wife had gotten into such a screaming match that they were causing major disruption.

Bucky sensed that the last story had been exaggerated but he still couldn’t kill the ever growing curiosity he had.

No one spoke about his marriage, not Barton, not Natasha, not even Tony Stark and his name was on the bloody building.

Bucky was like a child in this sense, if someone told him not to touch something, he would just have to touch it.

Similarly if people avoided a particular subject, he just had to know more about it.

****

It was around noon, Bucky was bored and Rogers’ was at a lunch meeting with some clients.

It had been a slow day and Bucky was vibrating out of his own skin with restlessness, he and Clint had decided to play basketball using crumpled up pieces of paper and the bin as the basket.

He was currently winning by one shot, _clearly the army was good for something_ he thought darkly but Clint had been quite an opponent which made Bucky wonder about his past.

"Hey asswipe," Clint called out after moments of silence, "you’ve been here for long enough now that I’m extending your privileges."

He got up from his own desk, twirling a key in his hand and set it down on Bucky’s with an audible slam.

"This right here is a key and not just any key but a key to Steven fucking Rogers’ family home. You need to pick up his dry cleaning and deliver it to his house okay? You don’t talk to anyone and you don’t touch anything unless you want to direct your own funeral."

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled, "Jesus Barton, you always gotta be so dramatic? I can put clothes in a closet just fine."

Clint scoffed at that comment and Bucky hit him in the arm.

Messing with Barton was the only thing that was keeping him going here at Stark Industries, well that and Rogers in suits because the man may be a grade A prick but damn did he have a nice ass.

"Why are you just giving me this now anyway?" Bucky wondered, staring at the key like it had personally offended him.

"I had to make sure you weren’t some psycho fan boy hell bent on corrupting the Captain," Clint stated as if it were obvious.

Bucky felt almost like a fraud because the things he fantasises about doing to Steven Rogers was definitely not office appropriate.

So he thought about sliding Rogers’ freshly pressed pants down to his ankles and running his hands and tongue all over the no doubt impressive bulge.

Or getting fucked against the ceiling to floor window in Rogers’ office, body print still visible on the glass afterwards.

Or the bite marks Rogers’ would leave on his thighs when he’s taking him apart slowly with his fingers.

So he thought about doing his boss, that wasn’t uncommon.

A paper ball thrown into Bucky’s face knocked him out of his fantasies. Narrowing his eyes at Clint, who attracted his attention to remind him to drop Rogers’ dry cleaning off at 7, he mumbled promises of vengeance under his breath.

*****

Arms full of expensive designer suits, shirts and socks, _wow really who dry cleans their socks_ , Bucky stumbled up the steps to Rogers’ house.

He turned the key and was mildly surprised when it opened, he had half expected this to be a really shit prank Barton had played on him.

He walked into the hallway, eyes immediately drawn to the fucking huge crystal chandelier above him _because shit, people actually have those?_

Bucky surveyed the house, it looked like something out of a magazine and not in a good way. Yeah of course it was beautiful but there wasn’t a hair out of place and it barely looked lived in.

To say Bucky felt awkward was an understatement.

Where was he supposed to put all these clothes again? Did Clint even tell him that? _Fuck,_ Bucky thought, he didn’t remember.

Well he still had common sense (or so he thought) _clothes go in the bedroom right._ And with that thought Bucky climbed his way up the stairs.

He should’ve stopped and retreated as soon as he heard muffled voices but Bucky has never backed away from any task thrust upon him and well sue him but he was curious.

He expected Rogers’ to be on the phone or talking to his maid or something, what he didn’t expect however was Steven Rogers and his wife, who was every bit as beautiful when red in the face, screaming at each other.

The shouting caused his eyes to widen because fuck, Bucky had gone and intruded on a personal moment the very first day he was given the key.

He could still slip away he thought, no one had seen him yet; Bucky peered down the spiral staircase trying to figure out where to put Rogers’ dry cleaning when the shouting stopped.

He looked up and that was probably his 42nd mistake that day.

Both Rogers’ and his wife, whose name he doesn’t know because no one ever fucking talks about her’ were staring wide eyed and irritated at him.

The wife just scoffs and mutters "fucking figures" angrily in what Bucky thinks is a British accent and storms off without looking back.

The silence that follows is deafening, both men are rooted to the spot.

Bucky thought he should say something, anything. "Err, I was.. bringing these up," he thrust out his arms quickly to show that he truly did have a purpose and he wasn’t eavesdropping he swears and he really needs this job so please don’t fire me.

Rogers’ just stares at him, expressionless and after a drawn out silence says "Rosa will take them, she’s usually in the kitchen," in an eerily neutral tone.

He walks off in the opposite direction of his wife, Bucky can’t help but notice.

Why he feels like he’s about to get a dressing down from his headmaster, he has no idea but shit he’s so going to get fired. _Nat is going to kill me,_ and if that is Bucky’s final thought then it summarises him well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback appreciated yo


	3. Booze and Gentle Petting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out some shit and then makes very bad decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay plot is here I swear

After last night Bucky doesn’t know how to feel.

One on hand, he’s embarrassed for intruding and fearing for his job and on the other, he feels awkward and tense for both Rogers and his wife who after lots of google searching, Bucky found out was called Peggy Carter and she was British so atleast he has that small victory.

Their argument seemed pretty intense. That, coupled with the fact that Rogers’ wife was some kind of taboo subject around the office was enough to drive Bucky mad with curiosity.

 _They seem like the picture perfect couple,_ Bucky thought as the few (very few) images of them together looked flawless due to both of their unfairly attractive appearances.

He knew he couldn’t just let this go, not after last night and if he wanted answers, there was only one place for it.

*****

Straightening out his suit jacket, he’d gone with navy blue today; he lightly knocked on the office door.

“Come in,” the voice rang out exuding confidence and leadership, yeah if anyone knew, it would be her.

“Nat, darling hi, have I told you that you look absolutely ravishing today,” Bucky started and took a seat on one of the leather sofas.

Natasha, dressed in a tight figure hugging dress, held up a finger and motioned to the phone that she was cradling between her neck.

“Uh huh, yes, of course sir.” She answered before turning to Bucky and groaning. “aw shit James, what did you do?”

Bucky huffed and ran his hand through his hair self-consciously, wow was he that easy to read.

“I’ve known you forever James,” came her smooth reply as she sat down near him, crossing her legs.

“Wait, did I say that out loud?” Bucky wondered and maybe he really was losing his mind because he didn’t recall any of that.

She laughed and shook her head, “no you idiot but you have your wait-how-did-she-know-that face, coffee?” She asked as she stood up to go get some coffee he presumed.

He needed to ask her now as time is of the essence and he got up out of bed early for this.

Bucky grabs her wrist before she moves away and shakes his head.

“Okay first of all, I don’t have a face for that and second, sit because I really need to ask you something.” His tone must be serious enough for Natasha to not tease him any further as she straight away launches into a series of are you okay and do you need anything.

“yeah yeah Nat, I’m fine but listen I’m just curious, what’s up with Rogers’ and his wife?”

Natasha sat and turned to him, “James, you might not want to pull on that thread.” She said, carefully choosing her words.

Scoffing at her answer, Bucky groaned loudly, “why does everybody keep sidestepping that question? If there’s nothing wrong then why can’t I know and I’m pretty sure if anyone deserves to know it’s me because that man is putting me through my own personal hell.”

His rant was met with Natasha’s exasperated glare.

“Look, there’s nothing wrong per se. Just a loveless marriage between two people who couldn’t make it work and before you ask they can’t get divorced,” she plucked the question straight from Bucky’s mouth.

“Well why not?” He asks, confusion lacing his voice.

Natasha chuckled humourlessly, “if you’re under scrutiny for every single thing you do, how good is a divorce going to look? Especially when it’s a mutually beneficial marriage, they help each other..in certain ways.”

She rests a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and soothingly rubs the area, “just let it go and stop asking questions because one way or another, you’re going to get yourself in trouble.”

Placing his head into his hands, he laughed, “yeah a little late for that.”

The next few minutes were spent retelling the events of last night. Natasha had insisted that if he wasn’t called into Rogers’ office first thing in the morning there was nothing to worry about and advised him to go on with rest of his day and never mention it.

*****

Turns out she was right; the rest of Bucky’s day went by without a hitch.

He still couldn’t leave it alone though and after begging Natasha for more information he found out that although their marriage was publicly known, they didn’t like to broadcast it, Peggy kept her maiden name, which was Carter and that they married a few years ago to merge their companies.

Their marriage was more of a business contract then a proclamation of love between two people and Bucky felt kind of sick because that doesn’t seem fair on either of them and clearly they were paying for that now.

Regardless of what he felt, he still had a job to do.

Today was Thursday, the day that he had to pick up Rogers’ nieces from his house. Bucky contemplated feigning an illness or begging Clint to do it instead but he didn’t want Rogers to think he was a coward.

He made his bed and now he would lie in it, however awkward and painful it may be.

The entire drive to Rogers’ house was spent practising every possible conversation he may have to have with the couple.

His nerves were playing up and he braced himself for confrontation as he passed the threshold between the stone steps and Rogers’ pristine hallway.

He was met with pure silence, usually he was greeted by one of the staff members since they knew who he was by now.

The whole thing set Bucky on edge as he cautiously stepped further into the house.

Despite his better judgement, he turned into one of the living rooms (the place had about 3 of them).

“What are you doing here?” The slurred yet harsh sentence pierced through the silence and Bucky turned to face his boss, who looked like he had seen better days.

The first few buttons of Rogers’ shirt were open, his tie and suit jacket flung on the sofa he was currently splayed all over.

A bottle of scotch was open on the glass table infront of him and almost empty.

 _Jesus, how much has he drank._ Bucky wondered as he walked further into the room and into his employer’s line of sight.

Summoning as much courage as he could, he answered, “It’s Thursday Sir, I was under the impression that today I would be collecting your nieces. But err, clearly that’s not the case and I didn’t get told otherwise so...if you don’t need anything, I’ll just…”

Bucky trailed off, waiting to be dismissed.

“Sit down.” The order surprised Bucky and he looked at his boss to see if he was serious.

 _Oh right he is_ , with that thought Bucky sat on the edge of the sofa, trying to put as much distance between them both.

Rogers’ handed Bucky a glass of scotch, “drink up.”

Well Bucky did have a long day and when your boss tells you to do something, you have to do it.

*****

Many drinks later, Bucky was just as dishevelled as his boss who had insisted _‘call me Steve please’_.

The two men were laughing too loudly as Bucky told the story of how he had a food fight in a Walmart one time and was arrested for it.

This was the most relaxed he’s ever seen Steve, the man was clutching his stomach as he doubled over with laughter, he looked good like this Bucky couldn’t help but notice.

He looked good all the time but now he looks younger, kinder.

Bucky was too lost in his own thoughts to notice that the laughter had stopped and Rogers’ was just staring at him now.

Steve brought his glass up to his lips but didn’t drink, “she took them to her sisters or something.” He said looking down into his lap, finger tracing the rim of his glass.

The dark haired man was confused and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Peggy took the girls to her sisters,” Steve clarified, the light atmosphere had vanished.

Too tipsy to filter through his thoughts, Bucky just outright asked “what’s the deal with you two anyway? She seems so… meh”

Surprisingly, Steve laughed softly and shook his head, “no she’s great, we just..” He trailed off, exhaling a large breath and knocking back whatever was left in his glass.

He gestured the bottle to Bucky but he had been holding back for a while because he definitely wanted to remember this night.

“We never wanted to get married you know? She was happy to continue studying in London and I, I actually had a pretty serious boyfriend” Steve swayed slightly with his words and Bucky raised an eyebrow at his statement.

“Boyfriend?” He asked apparently unable to stop and think.

“Yes boyfriend,” Steve answered, “is that gonna be a problem?”

Bucky actually laughed at the threatening tone aimed his way, laughed so hard he was coughing a little.

The fuming expression on Steve's face sobered him up enough to say "oh no no, not a problem at all, it's just I'm usually pretty good at this and wow I can't believe I missed that." 

"Pretty good at what?" Steve's voice was light and tinged with a challenging tone. 

Bucky looked up at him, realising that they were a lot closer than they originally were, his leg lightly pressing against Steve's. 

Feeling brave and a little like a giggling schoolgirl, he poked his boss in the chest and mock whispered "spotting a fellow camper." 

The right thing to do would be to move his hand away from Steve's chest but the feel of his taut skin under his shirt was strangely intoxicating. 

Bucky pressed his palm flat against Steve's chest and toyed with one of his shirt buttons.

He watched Steve, who was breathing hard and angling his body towards Bucky.

Steve raised his hand and trailed his fingers along the sharp edge of Bucky's jaw, then down his neck.

The room was tense. The air was hot and suffocating and Bucky felt his adams apple bob beneath Steve's touch.

"Err, we've both had a lot to drink" Bucky mumbled whilst tracing a finger across Steve's collarbone. The man was built like a brick house and to say that Bucky didn't enjoy the hard planes of his boss' chest would be a lie. 

Steve's eyes bore into his and  _god they're so blue._  Hands still lingered on bodies and no words were exchanged. "I should go," Bucky slurs, breaking the silence. 

He stood up shakily and accepted Steve's arm around his waist for support. "I'll get Roy to drop you off, you can't drive like this," Steve murmurs and although he had drank more than Bucky, he seemed more or less fine. 

With the help of his boss, Bucky had managed to stumble to the door, the cool air hitting his body all too fast. He was just about to bid the other man goodbye when he was grabbed by the arm and slammed into a wall _or a door or something like that_ he thinks _._

"What's goin..." Only half a sentence makes it's way out of Bucky's mouth before Steve is snaking his hand into Bucky's hair and crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Bucky's hands find their way around Steve's slender waist and he's not quite sure if he's hallucinating or not but holy hell he was going to think about this kiss in the shower later.

Pulling away, Steve has a self satisfied smirk on his sinfully gorgeous face and presses a kiss to Bucky's jaw. 

"Good night Barnes." And with that Steve turns away and leaves Bucky standing dumbfounded against the wall. 

Steve kissed him. Steven fucking Rogers kissed him. Bucky was half tempted to stalk after him and demand another when a polite voice disrupted him. 

"Are you ready to leave Mr Barnes?" 

Bucky wasn't quite sure but nodded anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls feedback is good also if someone wants to tell me how to put pictures in the notes section then that would be great


	4. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay so I'm just losing inspiration with this fic and its on hiatus until I know where I'm going with it I guess. 

im working on another fic which is a high school AU that you should totally read but I'll probably update this one sporadically. 

Really sorry for this but Im just losing motivation to finish this fic

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update like maybe once or twice a week and the story will kind of have a slow start bc i want this to feel real and employees dont usually jump into bed with their boss straight away but it will pick up i swear also i kinda imagine the office to be set out like the one in The Devil wears Prada so imagine that


End file.
